The use of flow rate-controlled vane pumps for internal combustion engines has long been known from the prior art, for example to be able to easily adapt a delivery rate and a pressure to the demand of the internal combustion engine. Such an adaptation takes place in most cases by pressurizing a slider within the vane pump with an oil pressure coming from the main oil gallery of the internal combustion engine.
From DE 195 32 703 C1, a generic vane pump for supplying an internal combustion engine with lubricant, in particular oil, is known, the vane pump comprising an inner rotor and an displaceable outer rotor which rotates along via a pendulum driver. For the rotational driving connection from the inner rotor to the eccentrically displaceable outer rotor, there is always only one pendulum driver with its driver head, driver leg and only one sliding flank in a sliding contact. For controlling the delivery rate, the outer rotor is displaced.
A further vane pump is known, for example, from EP 1 931 879 B1.
The disadvantage of the vane pumps known from the prior art is in particular that the running smoothness during operation is not optimal and associated therewith are vibrations and undesirable noise generation.